A Very KND Kick Buttowski FF
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: This is another you make the character's story and I'll add everyone in once all the parts are taken or at least most of them are
1. Introduction

_Hey fanficers and fans of my ff's alike Cindy'sboy93 here with a new ff crossover idea involving Kick Buttowski and Codename Kids Next Door. Here's the plot KND gets wind that Brianna is throwing a sleepover and Kick plans on crashing it. Now I know the idea's been done on the show but here's where my imagination kicks it into high gear my friends. Kick's friends are siblings of Fanny Fullbright, Rachel Mckenzie, Hoagie Gilligan, Wally Beatles, Lizzie Devine, Kuki Sanban and Abby Lincoln as are the girls Brianna invites to the party and I'm going to let you in the ff so enclosed is a list of characters and I already chose mine just to give you an example. I hope to get a lot of replies to this so don't hesitate to give me a full bio of the character you picked and I can't stress this enough its first come first served so if you want a character and it's already taken there's nothing I can do. I'll have an updated list in a couple weeks once I get enough replies to the ff and then the real fun can begin for me the chapter writing and I'll make sure everyone who replies is in every chapter and I'll be quick on making the chapters so there's never a long wait I promise So reply, reply, and reply again_

_ Cindy'sboy93_

_ Character list_

_Fanny's sister_

_Fanny's Brother- Me_

_Rachel's sister_

_Rachel's brother_

_Kuki's brother_

_Kuki and Mushi's little sister_

_Lizzie's brother_

_Lizzie's sister_

_Abby's sister_

_Abby's brother_

_Wally and Joey's little brother_

_Wally's sister_

_Here's how the bio should look_

Part- Fanny's brother

Eye color- Green

Hair color- Dark red

Name- John or Jonny for short

Clothes- Ripped shirt and jeans from being bullied by my two sisters

Personality- Nothing like Fanny and my sister I'm shy and try to keep to myself when I can

Favorite snack food- Peanut butter M&M's

Favorite sleepover food- Pizza because you can add anything to it

Favorite drink- Code Red Mountain Dew

How I met the others- I watched Kick do stunts every day and one day he approached me and asked if I'd be his friends and me too shy to talk to him just nodded and that was when he told me he had a plan to crash his sister's party that night.

Girlfriend Or Boyfriend- Yes if I can find the right girl in the ff to care about me

Backstory- We open up on a yard where John Fullbright is looking through an action packed magazine with Kick Buttowski on the cover The Memory Remains by Metallica blaring out of his IPod Nano.

John- Wow I wish I had the guts to do half the stuff Kick Buttowski does, I mean jumping over hungry tigers how cool is that.

Fanny(Swatting the magazine out of John's hands) And what do you think you're doing Shrimp? I asked you to mow the lawn not sit under the shade of an apple tree.

John(Mumbling) You're right sorry Fanny, I was just taking a break for a little while.

Fanny(Pulling him up) Well break's over this yard has to be done before mom and dad get home

John moaned grabbing the push mower and pushing it up and down the lawn as Fanny sneered and walked back inside to get some lemonade knowing it would make John's torture worse.

John(Mimicking Fanny) John do this, John do that, John do all my chores, John clean my room, John hold still so I can punch your head in, John don't you dare tell mom and dad I do this or I'll deny it ugh can't she see this isn't how to treat a little brother?

Fanny(Sipping her lemonade) Less groaning and more working Shrimp, I mean as I said this has to be done before mom and dad get home or it's your head.

John(Wiping the sweat from his brow) Fanny do you think I can have a sip of your lemonade?

Fanny(Making a disgusted face) Eww no I'm a total germophobe you know that.

John quickly finished the yard and ran into the house to find his other little sister had finished the rest of the lemonade.

Fanny(Chuckling) I taught her well John, it's too bad you didn't get any it was really good mom just made it this morning fresh squeezed and everything.

John's inside's burned with anger as he stomped up the stairs slamming his bedroom door to drown out Fanny and his little sister's cackle.

John(Looking at a poster of Kick) I wish I could be as brave as you are Kick, I mean how do you deal with an older brother and a little sister every day?

John continued to look at the poster until he fell asleep not knowing how much that night would change his personality forever.

So there you go and I know the brother is OC from the regular Fullbright's but I wanted Fanny's I hate all boys attitude to remain in the ff so please reply and I'll be sure to add you in Peace out all

Cindy'sboy93


	2. Rounding Up Part A

_Since nobody replied for a part I'm going to create the siblings myself so here for your reading pleasure is A Very KND Kick Buttowski FF_

**Angela Mckenzie**

Angel Mckenzie was flipping through a fashion magazine all starring the newest teen sensation Kendall Perkins who on top of being smart also took on modeling classes.

"Ohhhhh why couldn't I take modeling classes? I'm so much prettier than Mrs. I'm too sexy to be smart and a role model for future smarty pants kids" Angel said sipping a Wild Cherry Pepsi.

Angela's cell went off and she saw she had a text from her BFF Kendra Uno Nigel's little sister.

_ Hey Angel_

_I heard you were looking for a good time tonight so I scheduled us a date with Brianna Buttowski and her friends tonight for a no boys allowed sleepover. If you're in and when you're done drooling over pictures of a person you wish you could be text me back Your BFF_

_ Kendra_

Angel closed the magazine and immediately texted Kendra back saying she would be ready at 6:30 for the sleepover.

"**ANGELA MARYANNE MCKENZIE GET YOUR LITTLE TAIL IN THIS KITCHEN AND CLEAN THESE DISHES. I MEAN WHO DO YOU THINK I AM YOUR PERSONAL MAID?**" Rachel Mckenzie screamed as Angela sighed in disgust and stomped downstairs into the kitchen.

"I- did- them- last- time- sister- on- a- power- trip. I- am- not- touching- another- dish- until you- clean- them- first" Angela said a sense of pride in her voice.

"Fine I'm calling mom and we'll see what she has to say on the subject shall we? I mean you and her are really close aren't you? Ohhhhh wait that's me and her and you're in cahoots with her".

Rachel dialed a number on her phone as a little boy caked in mud sailed into the house and was stopped by Rachel who smiled down at him.

"Well looks like someone's going to have a lot of explaining to do and by someone I mean Angel who was supposed to be watching you" Rachel said leading her little brother Jackson upstairs to run him a bath.

"It's all Angela's fault I got muddy sissy. I asked her to play with me and she told me to go in the yard and play with the hose for a while and she'd be outside to play in a minute" Jackson said spitting mud into his hands.

"Let me guess one minute turned into three hours later and you got bored wanting to come inside caked head to toe in mud.

"Yea well it was my last day of school and I needed a little bit of me time so I sent Jackson outside not knowing the little twerp knew the concept of time" Angela said quickly hiding the fashion magazine.

"Yes mom you should see him head to toe in mud and toe to head in mud the poor thing is going to need like one hundred baths to get clean again" Rachel said running hot water into the tub.

Rachel grinned handing the phone to Angela who heard the screechy, hoarse, angry voice of her mother greeting her.

"**I ASKED ONE THING OF YOU TODAY JUST WATCH YOUR BROTHER WHILE I WAS AT WORK AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT YOUNG LADY**" Mrs. Mckenzie screamed as Angela gulped.

"But- but- but- but- but Rachel lives here too why couldn't she watch Jackson today? Yes mom I understand Rachel works at the mall and she comes home to do her chores but I have things to do too".

"**ANGELA JACKSON IS STILL YOUR BROTHER EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT HIM TO BE. DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE PLANNED TONIGHT YOUNG LADY. BRIANNA BUTTOWSKI'S MOTHER GAVE ME A RING A DING DING EARLIER TODAY**".

"Look if you're going to ground me then could we maybe reschedule say tomorrow? Wait tomorrow's no good I have a beach date with Lindsay Fullbright tomorrow" Angela said and Rachel winced knowing Angela just stuck her head in the lion's mouth.

"**ANGELA YOU ARE THIS CLOSE TO BEING GROUNDED INTO DUST YOUNG LADY. NOW I WANT THAT KITCHEN CLEANED AND AN APOLOGY TO YOUR BROTHER AND I MEAN A SINCERE ONE NOT AN ANGELA MCKENZIE ONE**" Mrs. Mckenzie screeched as Angela moaned.

"**NOW GET EVERYTHING FINISHED BEFORE I GET HOME FROM WORK OR HEADS WILL ROLL AND THERE WILL BE NO I REPEAT N-O SLEEPOVER TONIGHT MIDDLE CHILD**".

Angelica handed the phone back to Rachel and ran downstairs to check the damage in the kitchen and saw dishes piled to the ceiling and carton after carton of takeout piling across the counters.

"Ohhhhh this is going to take forever and ever and a day on my own. I need reinforcements but how to get people to help clean without really asking them is the hard part" Angela said texting Kendra with three numbers 911 and the same text went to the rest of her friends.

"I hope they get the text soon or I'm going to be stuck cleaning this mess myself and it'll never be done before mom gets home if I do it by myself".

"Hey Angela sissy says you have something to tell me and make it quick Kick, John, Gunther, and I have a Night O Fun planned" Jackson said standing on his tiptoes smiling at Angela.

"Yea I'm sorry I left you outside all day to have fun by yourself and next time I promise we're going to have the biggest game of tackle football if you like".

"It's ok Angel I know sissy and I aren't your favorite people but one day you'll need us and we're going to be there to bail you out".

Angela quickly looked around at the kitchen and saw the take out containers in garbage bags and the sink filled with sudsy water.

"There it's half done you just have to wash the dishes and since I'm feeling extra helpful I'll dry while you wash and we'll be done in no time" Jackson said grabbing a dish towel.

"Jackson sweetie get over here so I can brush your hair and then you can bother Angela all you like sweetheart" Rachel said walking into the kitchen to find Jackson with a dish towel.

"Jackie get over here little bro I'm sure Angela can handle the dishes by herself for a while. I mean did you already forget what Angela did to you today?"

"No but we're family and as family we need to stick together through thick and thin and Angela needs me to help her get her life back together".

A wristwatch on Rachel's wrist beeped and she picked up her cell phone dialing a number and walking out of the kitchen.

"Why does she always walk off after her watch beeps I mean you'd think she didn't want anybody to hear her watch beep".

"It's a two way communicator little bro. Once you get into the KND you'll get one of your favorite color invented by Lizzie Devine and Hoagie Gilligan Scientists of the KND" Angela said showing Jackson a purple sparkly watch on her wrist.

"Why doesn't yours beep as much as sissy's? I mean if you're both active agents then you should both get the same beep on your watch right?" Jackson asked drying dish after dish handed to him.

"Because big sissy is what everyone in the KND calls as World Leader and that means that whenever something big is going down she's the first one to be told about it".

"Yes Fan I understand but this is hardly worth the wristwatch beep. I mean I do have a cell phone you know and that's for non emergencies like this" Rachel said closing her wristwatch and looking down at Jackson.

"I wish I could join the KND and get a beeping wristwatch too. I mean how old do I have to be to join the KND like you and Angel sissy?"

"Seven is the age KND accepts people Jackie. There are some exceptions to the rules but mostly agents take seven year olds in" Rachel said as Jackson dried the last dish not knowing that Kick had Jackson's first sense of adventure mission planned tonight.

**Jackson Mckenzie**

Jackson Mckenzie was packing his bag for the night which consisted of soda, candy, chips, marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, his pajama's, video games, and clothes for the next day.

"I so can't wait for this sleepover tonight because Kick and Gunther always throw the best sleepovers. Who knows maybe John will even crack a bit of a smile tonight" Jackson said slinging his backpack onto his shoulders.

"Jackson sweetie where are you? Mama's going to be home soon and you need to be ready to go when she gets here just like Angela does".

"All ready sissy I have the best sleepover package ready. Plus mommy doesn't need to drive me I have Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil himself giving me a ride back to his house on an actual skateboard".

"Yea just be sure to wear your helmet because rumor has it that Kick has other little boys he has to pick up after you" Rachel said as the doorbell rang and Jackson dashed downstairs beating Rachel and Angela to the door.

"Oh it's just you I thought it was someone important like your model/girlfriend Buttowski. I mean doesn't she ever visit home?" Angela grumbled as Rachel smirked knowing her tomboy sister was reading fashion magazines and jealous of a fashion model.

"Sure she does just not your part of town Mckenzie. Mine on the other hand always has Kendall Perkins Model and Valedictorian of the year visiting" Kick said as Jackson strapped his helmet on and grabbed a red skateboard.

"Yea well next time you see her be sure to let her know that her ex best friend still exist in this town. I mean Jesus has she gotten so big that she's forgotten the little people?"

"Not all the little people Mckenzie just you. Need I remind you who had a chance with me before Kendall?"

"No I'll just lose my lunch and have to eat again. Besides you'd never be able to handle a girl of my caliber" Angela said chugging a Redbull with Swedish Fish in her mouth as everyone stared at her.

"What I have a sleepover with little or no sleeping tonight and I'm not going to be the first one crashing for the life of me. Last time Brianna took the hand of the first person who fell asleep and stuck it in warm water making them pee".

"I remember that because you screamed at Brianna and said you'd never have another sleepover with her again. Yet here you are again going to a Brianna Buttowski shindig" Kick said as Jackson skated out and Kick followed him.

"Yea well let's just say I have a plan to make Mrs. Buttowski so tired that she'll have to be the first asleep and then I'll exact my revenge on her".

"Good luck with that because you just told the wrong person that you were exacting revenge on their little sister and she will be warned" Kick said leaving Angela and Rachel in a cloud of dust.

"He wouldn't dare warn her because he knows how mean Brianna is to everyone at those sleepovers and he knows as much as I do that she deserves it".

"Yea but what if he does tell Brianna? She's going to be on her guard all night and then you're going to have to target someone else" Rachel said as her wristwatch went off again.

"Fanny I swear if this is about Brianna Buttowski's sleepover tonight I'm demoting you from Supreme Leader to a training agent again".

"Rache all's I'm saying is that if it's an all girl sleepover then why is John, Jackson, Gunther, Kick, and the rest of the boy siblings going?" Fanny asked out of Rachel's wristwatch.

"Have you ever mulled around the possibility that Kick may also be having a sleepover on the same night as his sister?"

"But at the same house face it Rache you've got to admit that it sounds kind of fishy for Kick to have a sleepover the same night as his sister right?"

"Fanny these wristwatches are for emergencies only that's E-M-E-R-G-E-N-C-I-E-S and you wanting to kick Kick's Buttowski isn't a real emergency".

"Fine but I'll be at the party and if all hell breaks loose best believe that wristwatch will be going haywire my friend" Fanny said as Rachel moaned and grabbed a backpack.

"I have better things to do with my Friday night Fan, I mean it's the start of Summer shouldn't we be planning a more adult party? I mean babysitting 6 year olds is not my idea of fun" Rachel said into the wristwatch.

"I promise Rache after tonight we'll do all the things teen girls do but my bad idea senses are tingling and that usually means trouble in the Fullbright household".

Rachel grabbed her car keys and led Angela to her car which she gladly hopped in glad her mom wasn't driving her to the party.

**Laney Sanban**

Laney Sanban was as excitable, peppy, and happy as Kuki humming Intimate Get Together from Phineas And Ferb dancing around her room packing a bag for Brianna's sleepover tonight.

"Candace Party!

Candace Party!

It's not a party

It's an intimate get together!

Candace Party!

Candace Party!

Don't call it that

It's just a get together!

Candace Party!

Candace Party!" Laney screeched throwing box after box of twelve pack Pepsi into one bag saving another bag for her animals, make-up hair products, and clothes.

"Fanny I'm not going to some snot nosed, needy, spoiled, brat of a girl's party because your bad idea sense is tingling" Kuki said into her wristwatch watching her sister dance around her room to Intimate Get Together.

"Don't spill your drink

Don't drop your food

Don't make the music

In the house go boom

Hey don't use my

Mom's good scissors

And please stay

Out of my room".

"Fan my sister is quoting Candace Flynn from Phineas And Ferb do you know what that means? It means my great idea senses are tingling outnumbering your bad idea senses because my sister also has a great idea sense".

"Kuki I'm telling you this sleepover is bad news. I mean Kick has all of our brother's also coming to the house for a sleepover tonight and that just reeks of bad idea" Fanny said angrily.

"Take your feet off the chair

No running in the house

Put a coaster under that drink

Hey these tchotchkes aren't for juggling

And that's a toilet not a sink" Laney screamed gleefully doing the robot.

"Kuki remember the last time Kick Buttowski had a sleepover on the same night as Brianna? There was confetti everywhere and little girl's with very wet underwear".

"Right and when did that become Kick Buttowski's problem? I mean come on Fanny he's not the bathroom monitor" Kuki said at the end of her rope with Fanny.

"Maybe so but we also found bowls of warm water under every little girl's hands and Kick must have known that'd make them pee" Fanny said as Kuki began to grumble under her breath.

"Fine if I say I'll go do you promise to stop calling my wristwatch which Rachel said was for and I quote emergencies only and crashing a six year olds sleepover doesn't seem like a very big emergency".

"You and Rachel would make a great ganging up on Fanny Fullbright club you know that Kuki? I mean here I am just trying to protect some very frightened six year old girls and you and Rachel seem to think this is just a walk in the park.

"Fanny I'm pretty sure they're not frightened. I mean what do they have to be scared of a daredevil and KND's finest training agents?" Kuki asked.

"It's not a party

It's an intimate get together

Candace Party!

Candace Party!

Don't call it that

It's just a get together

Candace Party!

Candace Party!"

"They have everything to be frightened of Kooks. I mean John's reaching his potential or so Rachel says of being the assassin of the KND and it doesn't help that Lindsay and I run him ragged every single day".

"And what you think John's going to exact his revenge on every girl at the party or just you and Lindsay? Because I can tell you who'd deserve it but you're already mad so I don't want to make you any madder" Kuki said packing her own sleepover bag.

"Hey my life wasn't all candies and rainbows either Kuki. I mean who's he to plot an attack on Lindsay and I when he's still just a training agent?"

"Fan I sincerely hope John gets you and Lindsay back tonight because you'd deserve it. I mean the poor thing doesn't know how to be a kid thanks to you and Lindsay making him do your chores".

"Hey what's this in this fishbowl?

I said don't play with the remote

Hey close the door

Were you born in a barn?

Which one of you brought this goat" Laney giggled twirling around her room.

"Say John does get even with us but he wants more? Who do you think's next on his list can someone say Brianna and company?" Fanny asked as Kuki put a blanket, snacks she knew John would like, drinks she knew he would like, and games she knew he would like in a backpack.

"Fanny I've become John's Big Sister in the Big Sister Big Brother program in the KND and I have to say he's reprogrammed himself to think like an adult but I'm here to help him get back to thinking like a six year old Irish boy.

"Kuki you are walking into dangerous territory with John my friend, because you may be his make believe big sister but I'm his honest to goodness big sister and I'm going to make sure he has no fun tonight".

"Good luck with that because as luck would have it I know all of John's favorite things and he's getting all of them tonight thanks to yours truly" Kuki said as she saw Fanny's brow furrow.

"If you so much as take one step into making my depressed brother happy we're going to have problems Kuki Eloise Sanban".

"Oops almost forgot the Redbull and soda I mean what's a sleepover without caffeine keeping your little brother up all night?"

"It's not a party

It's an intimate get together

Candace Party!

Candace Party!

Don't call it that it's just a get together

Candace Party!

Candace Party!

We're talking the I to the N to the T-I-M-A-T-E get together

Whaaaat

I to the N to the T-I-M-A-T-E get together

That's right

It's not a party" Laney finished putting her Phineas and Ferb CD in her backpack.

"I have to go Fanny my sister just finished Intimate Get Together and that means she's ready to party down" Kuki said rubbing Laney's sweaty hair.

"I just would like to tell you that you are no longer in my friendship circle Kuki. If my brother is all hyped up on sugar tonight I'll know who to blame" Fanny said slamming her wristwatch closed and picking up a duffel bag also heading off to the party with her sister.

**Elliot Sanban**

Elliot couldn't be more different than both his sisters his black bangs hiding his green eyes, his clothes holy and ripped because that was the way he liked them, and his room a landfill of clothes, dishes, Pepsi cans, and pizza boxes.

"Yes Kick I'm ready when you are dude. I just don't see why you have to force me out of my house tonight" Elliot said hearing Intimate Get Together blare through his paper thin walls.

"The sooner the better I'm not sure I can take anymore pep. I mean my little sister hardly ever cries and my older sister encourages her to not cry".

Elliot grabbed a duffel bag and a box of Pepsi he didn't even knew he had or how old it was and ran downstairs to wait for Kick.

"How much pep can one little girl have? I mean she's never even stouted or pouted once and that has to mean something in Laney Sanban's mellow, yellow, sunshiny world.

The doorbell rang and Elliot ran for it with Kuki and Laney gaining on him every second for a mad dash for the door.

"It's- for- me- peppy- sisters. It's- Kick- and- this- is- a- no- peppy- sister- fly- zone" Elliot said opening the door to Kick, Gunther, and Jackson smiling at him.

"Let's beat it I don't know how much more Intimate Get Together I can stand. Personally I'm glad you came when you did because this is a peppy fest and as we can clearly see I'm not in any way peppy".

"Kick walk with me talk with me. Are you insane to organize a sleepover the same night as your sister? I mean Fanny Fullbright is all over your butt and you don't want her anywhere near your but Buttowski" Kuki said angrily snarling at Kick.

"Yea well I have no problem with her being all over my butt. By the way where's Mushi isn't she still a part of the Triple Sanban Special?" Kick asked throwing a piece of gum into his mouth.

"Sure she is but she's also a part of the Party Committee and that means that she's going to have to help Brianna set up and she gets a goodie bag for tonight as a reminder of the work she put into the party".

"You mean like one of these very ordinary looking goodie bags? I swiped one out of a box she had on the kitchen table and let me just say these aren't so special".

"Yea well they are to Mushi and to the others who are working under Brianna. I mean at least they're not afraid to get their hands dirty Mr. I wear yellow sanitizing gloves to look cool".

"I wear the yellow gloves because it goes with the ensemble I wear. I mean you're not knocking the helmet or the jumpsuit are you?" Kick asked opening his stolen goodie bag and handing each of his friends a piece of candy.

"Look Buttowski just watch your back and your front because with Fanny on the prowl so is Lindsay and she's Fanny times a thousand you wannabe daredevil" Kuki said hopping into her car taking Laney with her.

"All right gentlemen let's hit the pavement because we have so much people to pick up and a sleepover with no sleeping and all pranking to plan".

The boys grinned knowing that Kick always had the best pranks just for Brianna and tonight was going to be no different.

**John Fullbright**

John lied in his bed tossing a Nerf ball off his wall knowing anything harder would make his mom angry and these days his mom and dad were just as bad as Fanny and Lindsay.

"Man I wish fun would instantly materialize from the sky and take me from this tower. I mean I feel like the princess's in those stories Fanny used to read to me before bedtime now it's pulling teeth asking her to read to me" John said sniffling letting the Nerf ball hit his head.

"John hey sweetie did Fanny feed you yet My Little Tiger?" Mrs. Fullbright asked as John saw she was having a good day and ran into her arms sniffling and she took this as her answer.

"**FANNY ABIGAIL FULLBRIGHT YOU BETTER BE IN YOUR ROOM BECAUSE IF YOU'RE NOT THINGS ARE GOING TO GET REAL HEATED AROUND HERE!**"

Mrs. Fullbright opened the door to Fanny's room to find Fanny packing a bag for Brianna's sleepover that night.

"All right one where do you think you're going? Two why is your brother's stomach grumbling seeing I asked you to order a pizza and wings for him?"

"Mom now's not the time I have a mission tonight and it involves the utmost stealth and bullying ever. I mean John's six he can feed himself right?"

"Nuh uh she's going to a sleepover tonight just to make sure I have the most miserable night ever. Lindsay and Fanny both have something planned for me tonight and I would sure like to know what it is" John said as Mrs. Fullbright angrily stared into Fanny's eyes.

"You know I let a lot of things you and Lindsay do to this poor kid slide but your dad and I were talking today and we're not going to let you run him down any lower eldest daughter" Mrs. Fullbright said as Fanny's eyes fell on John and she angrily stouted at him.

"Mama It's fine if I wasn't fed yet because I was invited to Kick Buttowski's for a sleepover tonight and I was wondering if you don't mind that is if I can go to Kick's house tonight?".

"Sure My Little Tiger you can go if you like because you need as much friends as you can muster with Meanie sister 1 and 2 on your tail".

John pumped his fists in the air and ran off for his sleepover bag already packed and ready to go at a moment's notice.

"Fanny fed Lindsay but when I asked for food she threw me pizza crust and told me to dig in. Then she said she was going to make sure I didn't go to the Buttowski's tonight" John said pretending to cry knowing it was always hook, line, and sinker for Mrs. Fullbright.

"Aww you poor thing I'll tell you what why don't you, daddy, and I go out to dinner tonight and then I'll drop you off at the Buttowski's myself" Mrs. Fullbright said hugging John and then walking off to get ready for dinner with her husband and son.

"You know that was almost too easy Fanny. Word of advice fake tears always tugs at mom and dad's heartstrings no matter what Lindsay tells you it's always the fake tears".

"You know if I was to tell mom that there are going to be girl's also having a sleepover in the same house you'd be out of there so fast your head will spin" Fanny said back her shadow covering John and he gulped.

"See I have no idea why the KND even took you on because you're just a sniveling shrimp with little or no combat expertise".

"Say what you want the fact is I got you off my trail tonight because you're going to be so grounded that mom will lock you in your room and throw away the key".

"Yea well you forget I have friends, a manipulated sister, cell numbers, and a nifty wristwatch two way communicator to get people on your trail".

"Good luck with that because when I'm done I'll be the assassin of the KND and you'll be running for your life because I'll have the ability to get rid of anyone I desire" John said smirking and walking out of Fanny's room.

"Yea and once you get rid of me the KND will be so soft people will start calling it a feather pillow. You have no idea how hard I make the KND by making appearances when I can" Fanny said as John laughed hysterically staring Fanny down.

"Rachel did a survey on who the hardest agent was and low and behold Rachel won by a landslide. See the KND are intimidated by power and the assassin of the KND has all the power over the other agents".

"John I'm warning you if you apply for the assassin position I'll make sure you don't get it. You have no idea what I can do to you little brother".

"I'm already working on your friends Fanny. Kuki Sanban packed me a sleepover First Aid Kit as she calls it and it includes sugar, sugar, and yet more sugar man am I glad she's my KND Big Sister" John said smirking at Fanny.

"All right munchkin grab your sleepover provisions and let's get this show on the road. Fanny not that she matters to you or anything but where's Lindsay's torturing butt?" Mrs. Fullbright asked.

"What John didn't mention it? Seems Brianna Buttowski and Kick Buttowski both planned sleepovers on the same night and girls and boys will be together tonight".

"That's fine I'll pick her up when I drop My Little Tiger off at Kick's house. Lindsay most certainly didn't earn her sleepover privileges tonight seeing she got expelled from school for starting a fight with John".

"Mom perhaps you didn't hear me Brianna and Kick are combining sleepovers tonight and that means boys and girls together. Meaning John will be around girls all night long playing God only knows what" Fanny said as Mrs. Fullbright walked out John following her and Mr. Fullbright.

"I know what you're trying to do Fanny and it's not going to work this time. Lindsay and you are in solitary confinement until further notice and John gets to do what he wants for once" Mrs. Fullbright said then she sped off with John sticking his tongue out at Fanny.

**Lindsay Fullbright**

The first thing Fanny did when Mrs. Fullbright was out of sight was try to escape and when she saw keypad locks all over the house she text Lindsay telling her that they were both in a lot of trouble.

"I can't believe it Brie my brother has turned on Fanny and I. My mom's letting him spend the night here tonight because he's learning to use the crocodile tears I use all the time to let him do things he wants to do" Lindsay said slamming her cell phone closed.

"Personally I'm glad you won't be here tonight because the last time you slept here you snored like a hibernating bear and you yelled at anyone who met your gaze" Brianna said helping Mushi the only sleepover party committee member who showed up hang glow in the dark stars on the walls.

"That was because everyone who looked at me thought it was ok to talk behind my back. Once they did they opened up a fire in me that couldn't be doused with anything".

"Linds as I've said a million times already nobody here talked about you no matter what you think. You're just so quick to blame people that you never gave any of the girls a chance to explain themselves".

"Alright and if nobody was talking about me then why were they whispering when they looked at me? I mean come on Brie I know rumors when I hear them or in the girls cases don't hear them".

Kuki's car sped into the driveway and Laney skipped through the front door in a pink Candace Flynn nightgown listening to her Ipod jamming out to Intimate Get Together.

"Hey Brie sorry about barging in like this but Fanny has a stick up her butt right now and Rachel wants all the legacy girl's here to make sure no trouble goes down between you and Fanny like last year" Kuki said dropping a present with John's name on it on the nearest table.

"Well I'm glad that I have people hear fighting to keep me from leaving tonight. I mean it's great to have friends like you guys" Lindsay said sarcastically and Brianna got on her hands and knees crossing her hands.

"No please don't leave Lindsay Fullbright Queen Of The Sleepover. If you leave however will we get to stay up all night listening to your hibernating bear snore and avoid your fists all night?" Brianna asked as Mushi, Laney, and Kuki giggled.

"I hope all the boys prank you girl's so bad that it traumatizes you for life. I hope they tar and feather you then make you pee your underwear like last year".

"I dare them to pull anything this year because I have a notebook filled with pranks for my brother and his little friends tonight".

Lindsay sighed angrily and sat in the hall waiting for her mom to get there to drive her home.

"Moosh thanks a million you're a really good friend and for being a good friend I'm going to make sure you get whatever you need to have fun tonight" Brianna said helping Mushi step down from a chair.

"You know without me here the boys are going to terrorize you all night. I was the boy repellent for you tonight and you just missed out" Lindsay said as another cars headlights flooded the driveway and Rachel walked into the house with Angela.

"Hey Brie I'm sure Kuki already apologized but I really want to say from the bottom of my heart that I'm sorry for this but the last time Fanny Fullbright was unguarded she messed up your perfect sleepover" Rachel said looking at the decorations.

"Great theme Brie under the stars has never been done for a sleepover before and that's why I like you you're so innovative" Angela said throwing her backpack onto the nearest chair.

"All right in case nobody has noticed yet I'm here pleading my heart out for someone to fight for me to stay. As I said boy repellent and you're going to need it once Kick gets the rest of the gang rounded up".

The doorbell to Brianna's house rang and Brianna ran to answer it to find John with a sleeping bag and a backpack with Mrs. Fullbright angrily staring at Lindsay.

"You young lady are with your sister in solitary confinement until further notice for A beating on your poor, defenseless, lonely little brother and B getting expelled" Mrs. Fullbright growled grabbing Lindsay's arm much to her complaints and forcing her into the car.

Well that's it for now in the next chapter you'll meet the rest of the new characters that I was hoping to get in this chapter but I saw how many words I had and 26 pages later I saw that was never going to happen if I wanted people to read it so please R&R thanks Cindy'sboy93


	3. Rounding Up Part B

_Well no replies yet but I'm skeptical that some time someone will read this and reply to it so here's Rounding Up Part B_.

**Trish Beatles**

Trish Beatles was unlike any of the other girls in her group she was a rocker chick from the spiked bracelets to the black leather attire.

"Well It can't be avoided much longer can it girl? Sleepover galore and with it comes my least favorite things pep, makeovers, girl talk, and last but not least Chick Flicks".

Trish was only going to the sleepover because she caught wind that John Fullbright was going to be there and she loved the mystery involved with him and his gloomy ways.

"I guess it won't be all bad Trish I mean Kuki's there and she's a gift bearing ATM to John and with that comes him sharing his presents with me" Trish said to her reflection and Wally could be heard in the hall sweet talking Kuki.

"Kooks I know Brianna Buttowski's isn't the happening place to be tonight but if it makes you feel better I'm heading there with my sister and brother" Wally said as a little boy ran down the hall screaming happily from the top of his lungs.

"Wally happening is such an old man saying I mean come on my little Snugglebug try to act like a teen for once cutie pie" Kuki said from Wally's wristwatch as Wally smiled at the holographic face that was Kuki's.

"Yea but you love that about me Kuki Eloise Sanban my old man sayings and sometimes actions. I mean you told me that you loved the old man in me Kuki".

Kuki giggled kissing holographic Wally's lips and Wally's brother Justin made a disgusted face hiding his eyes behind his hands.

"Gross even hologram kissing is gross Wally and please tell your girlfriend the same thing. I mean little eyes such as mine shouldn't have to endure the disgustingness of your kissing" Justin said as Trish walked out tossing a bag in front of Wally.

"All packed now let's get the other Shrimp packed and we can endure the night's festivities hoping their quick and painless" Trish said as Kuki kissed Wally again and his wristwatch went black.

"All right come on Just let's get you ready to go while the Little Ray Of Sunshine informs her friends that she'll be on time" Wally said walking into Justin's room.

"Ugh I loathe Brianna Buttowski's sleepovers but at least John will be there to keep me company I hope. I mean I know he's got guy friends too but he's also got some non guy friends that also notice him a lot more than they should".

Trish's wristwatch beeped and she quickly opened it to find John's face meeting her and her heart did flip flops looking at him even if he was in holographic form.

"Hey Trish so please tell me you're going to the sleepover tonight. Because I am and I would like it if you were there too Rocker Girl" John said with a hint of an Irish accent making Trish swoon.

"Of course I'm going just not as a girly girl but as a Rocker Chick as you put it. I mean wearing frilly nightgowns, makeup, green facial masks, and slippers is so not my cup of tea" Trish said as John grinned looking into Trish's green eyes.

"Trish I happen to know for a fact that you wore all those things at Brianna Buttowski's last sleepover even if you were forced you looked like you enjoyed it".

"Alright maybe a little but I'm kind of like Fiona from Shrek I enjoy my green dress now and again but my ogre side is my favorite side case and point Fiona in Shrek Forever After".

"Sure she forgot Shrek in that one and she embraced her ogre side leading the fight against Rumplestilsken but in the end it was always Shrek that she loved and she knew it".

"Yea she did and one day I hope to find my Shrek to save me from my tower but till then I'll rock the rocker attire until Prince Charming comes along" Trish said tightening some black elastics in her hair.

"So I bet your mom flipped when she saw the feathers and multi colors in your hair am I right? I mean there is no way she let that one go knowing your mom" John said as Trish cracked a smile at him.

"Yea she was a volcano waiting to explode that day and when she saw my hair she screamed her head off until Wally promised her that this was the last act of rebellion I had in me and he couldn't be further from the truth".

"I think you should lay low for a while Trish. I mean how far do you have to go before you're satisfied woman?"

"I don't know but I'm not about to take advice from someone who's afraid of their sister's. I mean come on John what's the worse they can do to you?"

"Last week Lindsay brought a stray kitty home and she told me that my mom said I could have it just to get me excited. Once I learned that my mom never said it I was totally let down so I guess Fanny taught her well".

"Well why don't you find her favorite animal and bring it home getting her hyped up? Once she's all excited laugh and tell her there is no way she's keeping that animal?"

"Because then I'd be stooping to her level and what is that proving to her? That if she does something I'll do it back and she'll cry to my mom and dad getting me grounded or a lecture?" John asked as Trish nodded hating Lindsay and Fanny Fullbright with an art.

"Sorry Juliette but Romeo has a sleepover to attend so say goodnight Romeo and let's get this partay started right" Jackson said as John said goodnight and Jackson shut his wristwatch.

"Wally isn't the Shrimp ready yet we're burning daylight here. I mean throw some stuff in a bag and let's get a move on" Trish said as Justin moaned and Wally ran up to Trish.

"Trish we have an emergency Justin's bear is missing and he hasn't gone so much as a whole day without him" Wally said as Justin bawled tearing the house apart looking for Fuzzy his teddy bear.

"Justin stop being a one man wrecking ball and think about the last place you had Fuzzy. I mean you had him this morning right?"

Justin moaned louder not remembering having him that morning as Trish and Wally hugged Justin hoping it'd make him feel better.

"I- have- to- f-f-f-f-f-f-f-find F-F-F-F-F-F-Fuzzy- he- hasn't- been- away- from- me- for- this- long- I- mean- I- had- him- last- night- and- poof- he- disappears- into- thin- air" Justin moaned crying fresh tears.

"Wally I have an idea you go check the dryer in the basement, Justin sweetie keep checking your room, and I'll check the living room we'll find that bear in no time flat" Trish said taking charge of the situation.

Wally ran to the basement and opened the washer not finding Fuzzy then he checked the dryer and sure enough he found a tan furred bear dry and hot and he grabbed it dashing upstairs with a smile on his face seeing Trish check under the couch cushions.

"One bear hot out of the dryer now let's find Justin and make his frown a smile by giving him the one thing he can't live without".

Trish giggled this being new to her because in her mind rocker chicks don't giggle but she felt it escape her tummy and make its way to her mouth escaping before she could stop it.

"You should do that a bit more maybe John Fullbright would notice you more. I mean you have the greatest giggle but you hide behind that rocker image of yours and that makes you as gloomy as Fanny Fullbright, Lindsay Fullbright, or God help us John Fullbright most of the time.

"Thanks Wally maybe I should giggle more I mean it feels good and stouting kind of hurts after a while. In fact I think John may notice me a bit more if I act girly and ditch the whole I'm a rocker chick so deal with it attitude".

"**FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZ YYYYYYYYY WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME SO ALONE AND LONELYYYYYYYY!**" Justin screamed from his room as a crash was heard as Wally and Trish ran for Justin's room with his bear.

"Taduh one special bear straight from the dryer with that country spring smell to him. And when I say fresh I mean fresh from the dryer he's burning my hands he's so fresh" Wally said handing Fuzzy to Justin who squealed excitedly and hugged Fuzzy never wanting to let him go.

"Now who's the bestest, greatest, most loving, coolest big brother around my peeps? I mean in one day I found a missing bear and helped my sister ditch her rocker image which I'm sure she's keeping the hair because I would myself if I was a girl".

"Wally just get over here and hug Fuzzy and I already because Fuzzy says thanks for finding him and next time before becoming a human wrecking ball I'll check the drier then freak out if he's not in there" Justin said kissing Fuzzy's nose then Wally's.

**Hannah Uno**

Hannah Uno lugged suitcase after suitcase downstairs as her brother Nigel looked on with a confused look on his face.

"There- finally- got- all- my- stuff- downstairs- now- I- just- have- to- make- sure- it- all- fits- in- mommy's- car" Hannah panted piling her suitcases in front of the door.

"Han you're spending one night at a friend's house not a whole year kiddo. I mean what's with all the suitcases?" Nigel asked attempting to open one but Hannah slapped his hand away growling at him.

"Don't you dare Nigel Uno it took me all of the morning and most of the afternoon to pack those suitcases and you aren't opening them watching as everything flies out of them".

"If their fit to burst then why not just try to consolidate all the things you want in two suitcases and not twelve?"

"Because I don't want to consolidate anything and I shouldn't have to. Brianna Buttowski has an exclusive list online with the invite telling us what we'll need to have the perfect sleepover and I brought each and every thing she wants in those twelve suitcases".

"Well it seems to me that Brianna Buttowski is a little high maintenance when it comes to her sleepovers. I mean whatever happened to good old fashioned fun?" Nigel asked hearing his wristwatch beep.

"Talk to your girlfriend maybe she can tell you why Brianna Buttowski is the way she is Nigel. Me I have other things to get together for tonight".

Nigel flipped his wristwatch open and he found Rachel meeting him with a grin on her face and he met it with one of his own.

"Nigel Uno what is the holdup with your sister, brother, and cute, English accent, sunglass wearing you? I mean you can't expect me to hold out for you forever" Rachel said a pink flower in her hair.

Well Hannah's not going with me she opted to wait for my mom to come home and with Hannah comes twelve that's right I said twelve suitcases fit to burst with sleepover fun".

"Please tell me she didn't take Brianna's sleepover list literally Nigel. I mean it was supposed to be for the kids granted but they're only supposed to choose one thing to bring with them".

"Yea well Hannah's not satisfied until she follows everybody's rules and that includes the guest of ceremonies" Nigel said as Hannah stuck her tongue out at Nigel in a teasing manner.

"I saw that Hannah and you should lay off him girl I mean he's your brother after all and you've only got two but one that can drive you around" Rachel said as Hannah shrugged throwing a duffle bag into Nigel's lap and running to the door hearing her mom's car pull up.

"Han sweetie I know you're fit to burst with sleepover fun but twelve suitcases seriously? I mean twelve really is a bit much sweetie" Charlotte Uno said as a little boy dashed inside and hugged Nigel around his midsection.

"Mama you don't know what Brianna's sleepovers are like. Because if you did you'd be packing a thirteenth suitcase for me because twelve is a very unlucky number".

"Actually sis that's thirteen and I don't see you using all twelve suitcases tonight unless you have twelve vials of makeup in those suitcases" Nigel said as Charlotte nodded but decided to pack the suitcases seeing her daughter's face get red.

"Hi Rachel so did you get my birthday present yet? Because Kick's throwing me a birthday bash tonight and that means presents, cake, presents, party games, presents, ice cream, and presents" Leo Uno said excitedly plopping a party hat on his head with a party horn.

"Of course I got your birthday present English Jumping Bean. I mean what kind of a spoiling babysitter would I be without giving you a birthday present?" Rachel asked as Leo screamed with glee and ran off to pack his bags for the night.

"He really loves you Nigey I mean he's become some sort of a shadow to you and you're the coolest big brother ever sweetie".

"Rache I don't treat him any different than you would treat Angela or Jackson. I mean granted I walk on water to Leo but one day I won't and he'll pull a Hannah just wanting to forget me" Nigel said a little dejected and Rachel saw how much he missed the connection he used to have with his sister.

"Nigel you've got to understand that girls are different than boys in our nature. See a girl can zone in on someone and love them until the person they zone in on does something bad to them case and point losing her when you were at the mall".

"I apologized for that like a trillion times and she still holds it over my head. I mean I'm sure if I lost Leo he would be cool about it".

"Well I don't know about cool but he wouldn't hold it over your head like Hannah's doing. She'll forget about it one day but for now just wait her out" Rachel said kissing Nigel's nose.

"I hope so because she enjoys my sundaes so much more than Leo and you put together and she's taking a vow of silence against them too" Nigel said as Leo sailed down the hall with a grin on his face ready for his birthday presents.

"Come on Lee we're getting to the party early that way you can see your friends and I can see mine. Then tonight is a 24 hour party dedicated to you and your friends".

Nigel and Leo left and secretly Hannah longed for her older brother Nigel's love again but she would never tell him that.

"I'm sorry Brother I just wish we could have the same love we had last year when you made me ice cream and we laughed over the stupidest things" Hannah said sighing sadly and helping her mom pack her bags into her car.

"Well Han looks like we have everything packed so let's get the lead out and while we're driving we can discuss your birthday plans which is next month" Charlotte said opening Hannah's door for her and helping her in.

"Mama if I tell you something do you promise not to tell Nigel? I mean is it safe to talk without it getting to Nigel right away?" Hannah asked tears staining her cheeks.

"Hannah you know you can tell me anything and if you want it between us without Leo or Nigel knowing I'll make sure it happens sweetie".

"I miss him ok? I mean I really miss him but what's to say if he will take me back after all the vows I took against him and calling him all those mean names last year?".

"Hannah Nigel would really love to hear that you miss him because I know he misses you too. I mean it was a mistake and everyone makes mistakes even your older brother" Mrs. Uno said stroking Hannah's hair.

"I guess I could let him off the hook mama I mean it's been five years. Plus I miss his sundaes they always are the best all ooey gooey with hot fudge on the bottom and the top, cookie crumbles on the top, and a fudge brownie at the bottom".

"I was going to wait for your birthday Han but I suppose tonight is a better time than any to give it to you so here you go" Charlotte Uno said handing a wrapped package to Hannah.

Hannah excitedly ripped open the present and saw a glittery video camera with her name bedazzled on the side.

"Nigel said your dream is to be a filmmaker so why not film the sleepover and your apology to your brother who has earned it".

Hannah cried looking at the camera taking all the actions of it in loving the best birthday present she ever got from anyone.

"Well here we are Brianna Buttowski's sweetie. I want you to make sure your IPhone is charged, if it isn't use Nigel's to call me to say goodnight, and last but not least have an amazing time Han" Charlotte said as Hannah kissed her on the cheek and jumped out running for the front door.

"Please don't let her grow up to fast Lord she needs to be a kid for a little while longer just to satisfy me for a couple more years".

After Charlotte said this the tears came and she slowly crept from the driveway making sure she got the whole scene of her daughter growing up before her eyes in her mind.

**Hannah And Nigel**

The first place Leo went when Nigel and him got to The Buttowski house was the living room where Rachel was found with a sack of presents for him and Hannah.

"See I told you she'd have presents I knew she would Nigel. She promised me presents and she delivered without delay" Leo said excitedly grabbing his sack and dashing for Kick's room to unwrap his presents in private.

"Well Mr. Uno I do believe there's another sib who's birthday is tonight and I also have gifts for her but she has to promise to act civil towards you or no presents" Rachel said pecking Nigel's nose.

Hannah squealed happily turning her video camera on and making a movie of the house before the party that night.

"The house will look like a hurricane hit it tomorrow morning so to show Mrs. Buttowski and Mr. Buttowski common courtesy I'm going to do a before and after segment" Hannah proclaimed turning the camera on her and waving at it.

"I'm Hannah Uno Amateur filmmaker and hoping to one day hit the big time but until then I'm available for weddings, Bar Mitzvahs, and Children's parties especially sleepovers".

Nigel stood in the hall watching his sister walk around filming everything she could set her eyes on smiling for the first time in years.

"Now to hunt down my brother Nigel and apologize to him for all the mean things I did, said, or refused to say to him".

Hannah turned into the hall to find Nigel standing in front of the camera his chin trembling trying hard to fight the tears he felt in his eyes.

"Nigel I think I would really like one of your special sundaes and then we can sit and talk like we used to because I have a lot to say and most it is I'm sorry for being such a mean sister" Hannah said turning her camera onto Nigel.

"Alrighty I'll go make you one and you can watch if you like just like old times. Then I'll apologize like hell for losing you Han because I never meant for that to happen little sis".

"Look guys I got a new volleyball, a baseball mitt, a baseball bat, a basketball, an Ipod, The Avengers DVD and a new skateboard" Leo said excitedly showing his stuff to Nigel and Hannah.

"That's great Lee so how would you like to join Hannah and I on an Ice Cream Sundae Party? That is if Hannah doesn't mind because right now she's talking to me again and I'd hate to lose that".

"I don't mind it's been a long time since I had ice cream with my two brothers and it could be a good bonding experience for the three of us".

Leo, Hannah and Nigel walked into the kitchen to find Rachel eating raw cookie dough out of the tube cheating on a diet she set for herself.

"Well, well, well what have we here sibs a girl cheating on her diet again? Rache now you know why you aren't losing weight in fact after that you're gonna be gaining some weight girl" Nigel said as Rachel gasped and hid the cookie dough behind her back.

"I wasn't eating cookie dough it was celery with peanut butter mmm mmm can't get enough of that celery with peanut butter" Rachel said as Hannah and Leo giggled knowing it wasn't celery.

"Yea I'm pretty sure celery with peanut butter doesn't say Toll House or have a beige color with chocolate chips in it".

"Nigel just pretend you never saw me with this because Fanny's my dietician and she's a real stickler when it comes to the rules. She caught me eating a piece of cheesecake once and I never hear the end of it".

"Fine we'll keep this between us but you have to go off the diet your on because you're a knockout and you don't need to lose any weight" Nigel said as Rachel kissed his lips smiling at him.

"Nigey that is the most beautiful thing anybody has ever said to me sweetie pie. Since you're being honest with me then yes I will lose the diet if Hannah promises to be nicer to you that's the stipulation here".

"Actually I'm taking my vow of silence away from my brother and I'm going to enjoy my first Nigel Uno Sundae I've had since forever" Hannah said plopping down in a stool with Brianna sailing into the kitchen.

"Hannah just the girl I was looking for come and see the decs for tonight Mushi and I set up tonight. I mean it's got to be better- than- a- ice- cream- sundae- with- ooey- gooey- hot- fudge- cookie- crumbles- and- a- brownie" Brianna said salivating over the deliciousness of Nigel's sundae.

"Five sundaes coming right up now don't faint newbie because these will blow your mind. If you don't believe me just ask Leo, Rachel, or Hannah they know what I'm talking about".

A bowl was slid to Brianna and she attacked the sundae her jaw in surprise as she finished the sundae in a second.

"You are going to get a major brain freeze Brie because you just downed to scoops of vanilla ice cream in a seconds time" Leo said licking his hot fudge lips.

As Leo predicted Brianna held her head in pain as Hannah handed Brianna a soda knowing for her soda's always cured brain freezes.

"It'll be gone soon soda always cures brain freezes in my book Brie so chug it and see what happens in a while".

Brianna did as instructed and let out a big belch as everybody laughed and the door opened again dropping off the last two characters.

**Laney And Bastion **

Laney and Bastion Gilligan were smiling walking through the halls of the Buttowski's house their brother's Tommy and Hoagie following their every move knowing their brother and sister were disasters waiting to happen.

"Wowwwwwww look at this antique vase better not touch it or it may break and we don't want that do we Laney? Hands off let's find another thing to gawk at" Bastion said as Laney shrugged and walked around the house.

"Guys slow it down would ya I mean we have all night to explore this whole house by ourselves. I mean pace yourself and it may be an awesome night" Hoagie said as Tommy nodded agreeing with him.

"Hey guys and welcome to the sleepover or the no sleepover whatever you'd like to call it that's it. I'll show you where you can throw your bags and we can finally get this party started" Brianna said as Kick walked into the house his skateboard under his arm.

"Gentlemen follow me to my room and we can plan our night. Ladies have a great time and rest assured you won't see us at all tonight" Kick said as Bastion bolted upstairs with all the boys hoping he'd find something to break along the way.

"Ladies throw your bags in the living room and let's get this sleepover/birthday party underway shall we?" Brianna asked as the girls were one step ahead of Brianna dumping their bags on the living room rug.

Well that's it for now so please R&R and I'll write another chapter for the masses thanks fans and keep reading.


End file.
